


Honey Plunged Into Water

by WildandWhirling



Category: The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Public Sex, The Bad Guy Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/pseuds/WildandWhirling
Summary: After Imhotep defeats the Scorpion King, Anck su Namun celebrates their victory before the eyes of the world.





	Honey Plunged Into Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



> Me: I :) Just :) Want :) Them :) To :) Be :) Happy :)  
> Also me, after seeing a dark prompt: I :) Just :) Want :) Her :) To :) Dom :) Him :)
> 
> But! I finally got out of my 18th century rut! 
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, it was very interesting and very fun to work with, since I'm really not used to dealing with anything anywhere NEAR this (with it being a M/F ship being the LEAST of the ways that it's not like what I'm used to doing). It was very interesting to work with this series for the first time, and I hope that it meets with expectations.

The world hails him as Pharaoh, Ruler of All, but  _ she _ rules him.

 

His eyes flick between the crowd’s faces and hers, but she’s done with hiding. Where the concubine hid, Meela sees a world spread out like a golden banquet.

 

Her dress’ black beading brushes against his face as she claws his shaved head, holding his mouth and heated breath to where she needs. He groans, in pain, in pleasure, in both; she only bucks harder into him. 

 

He takes no pleasure here,  _ that’s _ hers, something to be seized between the tamed lashes of his tongue across her core. 

  
  



End file.
